


Read between the notes

by Ravendor_Neera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blissember 2020, But lighthearted, Fluff, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Piano, Romantic Fluff, getting closer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendor_Neera/pseuds/Ravendor_Neera
Summary: "Sometimes he wondered what exactly he was waiting for. Probably Sirius."In which Remus is always exhausted and tense near the full moon and Sirius has a soul soothing idea.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Blissember 2020





	Read between the notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> My second contribution for @wolfstars_  
> and @kidovna 's great Blissember 2020!
> 
> Thank you so much again for this initiative!

**Blissember day 29. MUSIC**

  
  


After writing the last line of his essay for History of Magic, Sirius tossed the quill on the parchment and sat back on the chair, tilting it on its rear legs, and looked around the common room. A group of second year students were gathered in a corner, practicing transfiguration; some girls were chatting on the couch. It was quite late. Peter had gone to shower some time before and Remus was on Prefect rounds. James had come back late from Quidditch and was there with him, still writing his essay. Sirius looked at his homework. He had caught up with Charms, Potions and History of Magic, all in an evening’s work. 

Still balancing back on the chair, he looked out of the window to the waxing moon. It would be full in a few days. It wasn’t ideal for Remus to do Prefect rounds with so much homework due and the full moon getting closer. No wonder he looked drained and more exhausted than his usual tired, those days. He thought about his tired, brown eyes and how he twitched and sat restlessly during all classes and when they were studying, always nervous and tense about what was coming next, never quite sitting still until he just collapsed on his bed and fell asleep, often without changing clothes or showering. He and the other Marauders just let him sleep. 

He gathered his scrolls and stood to go to the dorm, where he checked the Map and found Remus quite soon. He was walking along a corridor at the fourth floor on the other side of the castle. In a room at the end of the corridor there were two dots, two students out late in an empty room. He recognised it as the music room, where not many people ever went but sometimes he hid there to play the piano and calm down. He chuckled at the thought of Moony having to scold a couple of late snoggers. Suddenly, an idea struck him and he jumped from the bed, snatched the Invisibility cloak from James’ trunk and rushed down again. James eyed him from the table in the corner, a question in his look.    
He simply replied: “Back soon.” 

He draped the Cloak around his shoulders and lifted the hood. Another quick look at the Map told him Remus had found the two culprits. He took all the shortcuts to the other side of the castle, to make sure to get there in time. Once on the corridor, he saw the two dots hastily walking out of the room, and in fact, he saw them walking in his direction as soon as he turned the corner. He stilled near the wall and let them pass, a young couple of Ravenclaws, then quickly reached the music room and peeked inside. Remus was still there, eyes fixed on the keys of the grand piano but looking like he wasn’t really seeing them, lost in thoughts. 

“Good evening, Moony,” said Sirius casually, taking off the cloak and appearing out of nothing into Remus' sight.

“Godric, Sirius, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” Remus exclaimed, shooting him a glance. “Also, you shouldn’t be here,” he said wearily, flopping down on the stool in front of the piano.

“Going to scold me, Moony?” Sirius grinned. Remus just rolled his eyes and went to stand near the other boy, leaning on the flank of the dusty, black grand piano. 

“So, did you give those two poor students a proper scold? Were they snogging? Judging from the map, they were.”

“Yes, they were,” Remus turned his head to the side, fixing his gaze on the dusty keys of the piano. He sighed. “I wish they wouldn’t get caught when they do that… It’s always… Embarrassing, to say the least, when it happens. I always feel shit. I almost wanted to shout at them. ‘For Merlins’ sake, find a broom closet, hide in the astronomy tower, or at least put a silencing charm on the room! Don’t go hide in a music room and sit on the fucking keys of the piano!’” he looked flustered. 

Sirius barked out in laughter. 

“I guess some things don’t matter when you are caught up in the moment,” he said.

“Apparently not,” was the other’s dry reply. “Anyway, what are you doing here, Sirius?” 

Sirius shrugged. 

“Just wanted to keep you company,” he said. 

Remus looked right at him, studying him, as if judging if he was telling the truth or joking. 

Sirius was being honest. He wanted to be with him all the time, close to him, see him smile or even roll his eyes at him. And he had flashes of them kissing way too often. For all his being a reckless teenager, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Remus about it, even if he had the feeling he may reciprocate. It was something in his looks, in the way he replied at times, in the physical proximity he started to accept without even the mild complaints of the first years; in the mornings they woke up side by side, after falling asleep in the same bed because there was always some work to revise together, or a story to tell to relieve tension, or some silence to share and the big four posters provided the right separation from the rest of the world. In so many occasions he felt Remus vibrate back to his casual touch or start bantering with a fond look he had never seen him give to anyone.

After a beat Remus nodded, and leaned onto the piano, sighing. 

“Thank you. I guess you can walk with me, if you keep the cloak, although I’d rather be in bed, right now,” he rubbed his eyes with his fingers. “Not that I would get much sleep. I’m too wound up and tired even for that,” he snorted. 

Sirius looked at him for a moment, head tilted, then pushed himself away from the piano.

“All right, I have an idea. The Prefect round can wait.” 

He took his wand, locked the door and cast a silencing charm on the room. 

“What are you…”

“Scoot,” he gestured to Remus to move from the stool. “No, actually, just come here. Sit here.”    
He patted the closed lid of the grand piano. Remus looked bewildered at him.

“What-”

“Trust me, Moony, you’ll love it.” 

“Now I’m honestly worried.”

“What’s all this mistrust? I’m such an angel!”

“You wish...”

“Sour-wolf.”

Remus scoffed and made a frown. 

“Ok, fine!” he said in the end, huffing. 

He hopped on the closed lid, legs dangling over the wooden side of the piano. 

“Now, lie down,” said Sirius.

“What?”

“Moony…” Sirius admonished.

Remus grumbled but did as Sirius bid and laid face up on the wooden surface of the piano. 

Sirius went to sit on the stool and started playing. Music flowed out from under Remus, bright, lively chords that resonated through the harmonic box of the piano. It vibrated through him, right through his heart. He had never done anything like that before. 

It wasn’t long until Sirius changed into mellower, softer tunes, songs he didn’t recognise. He felt the music wash over him like a soft, warm blanket. It was a soothing sensation and he closed his eyes, losing himself to it. He felt the restlessness let go a little, and the exhaustion giving in to sleep, which was a good sensation, great actually, but he didn’t want to fall asleep there, like that. He felt a different kind of warmth seeping through him as he listened to Sirius playing behind him. He knew that whatever energy was running between them was different from what he had with James, or Peter, or Lily. He wished he could bring himself to act on it. Sometimes he wondered what exactly he was waiting for. Probably Sirius. 

He took a deep breath. 

“You are right, this is pure bliss.”

“Told you!”

“How come I didn’t know you could play?” he asked, without turning. 

“A man can’t have secrets?” was the light reply. 

Remus rolled around, supporting on one elbow and made a show of scowling for a moment.

“I’d say no, he can’t, his friends would find out and become Animagi or something else...” he said, the scowl turning to a smile.

Sirius laughed in reply. He didn’t stop playing and Remus turned on his back again. 

“Yours is not a secret, Moony. It’s a burden,” said Sirius over the soft music “burdens are for sharing.” 

Remus felt his eyes sting as he smiled to himself. He breathed through it and made it stop, but the wave of gratefulness kept washing over him, together with the music.   
“When did you learn?” he asked.

“As a child. I’ve always liked playing but they ruined it for me… Until I went to stay with James. They have a piano and guitars. I’m glad to plonk away every now and then.”

“This is much better than  _ plonking away. _ ”

“Whatever…”

“Sirius being modest, rarer than a chimera.”

Sirius could hear the smile in Remus’ voice. 

“I’m full of surprises,” he replied. 

After a stretch of silence, Remus rolled around again and looked at him.

“Is this  _ Your Song _ ?”

“Yes,” Sirius’ heart skipped a beat but his hands luckily didn’t. “What? Would you have preferred a  _ Clair de Lune _ ?”

“Fuck, no!” 

They both laughed and Sirius got the next chords wrong but he resumed almost immediately. He kept playing and Remus didn’t roll back, but remained there, facing him, resting his head on his forearms, looking down at the keyboard. Sirius focused on the last movement when suddenly Remus reached out and placed a hand on his head. Sirius' eyes shot up and this time both his hands and heart stilled. Remus waved his fingers through his hair and he looked at him with soft, sleepy eyes, a little sheepish smile lifting the corner of his mouth.

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

Sirius' heartbeat resumed at double its usual pace, his hands were burning. He looked down to the keys. Remus didn’t remove his hand, but kept caressing his head, slowly playing with the black strands. Sirius’ didn’t dare look up again but he went back to playing the song from where he had stopped, leaning his head into Remus’ hand until he came to rest it onto the piano and Remus left forearm. 

He took a breath and exhaled deeply, feeling the other boy’s fingers warm on his forehead.

“You are most welcome, Re. You don’t know how much.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/here-is-thegreatmoon)


End file.
